Shell
Overview The Shell '''is the third boss in the game, encountered by going to the southern point of the Sewer Tunnels. It is required to be defeated in order to complete the quest "A Thorough Cleaning". Generally, it is much more powerful than its predecessor, the Shell Prototype. Origin A stronger version of the Shell Prototype, this robotic, spider-like monster was probably created by the Black Dawn to enhance its abilities and weaknesses after seeing the success of its predecessor. After its creation, they test it out on one of the areas that people will definitely will not venture, and the Sewer Tunnels is the likely choice. Once it succeeded the tests conducted, the Black Dawn sent it to guard the area from intruders, making it much more dangerous to venture. Statistics and Attacks '''Attacks: *'Shell Dig: '''This is its starting attack as well as targeting long-range players. The boss digs downwards, then attacks a targeted player by digging upwards. *'Shell Swipe 2.0: 'The boss will move towards a player, then swipes with its pincers, with much more damage then its predecessor. *'Shell Spin: 'The boss will spin rapidly towards a player, dealing damage to anyone in its line of path. *'Heat-Seeking Missiles: '''The boss first stays still, launching its missile pads from its body, and then fires a few missiles targeting all players in the area. The missiles have an after-effect, by leaving acid spews on the ground, dealing damage to anyone walking through. Strategy Most of the attacks should be avoidable by moving, so do not stay still when the boss launches an attack and targets you or you will take significant damage. The Heat-Seeking Missiles are probably the hardest to dodge, since the missiles have the properties of RPGs, resulting your armour to be completely gone by the second missile. Instead, hide behind one of the pillars when it does this (there are 4 in the arena) so that the missiles collide into the pillar and thus taking no damage. However, the boss might regenerate its armour when players are hiding, so use grenades or damage it as much as possible before taking cover. Another thing to note is that the acid spews will still be there even the missiles hits the pillar, so be careful! Drops The boss drops weapons that are either level 14 or 15. It also drops some unique weapons like the Furious RPG. Recommended Weapons *Pistols (For taking out armour) *Assault Rifles *SMG *Shotguns (If the boss is close or soloing) *Sniper Rifles (If playing co-op and the boss is at long range) Gallery Heat seeker.jpg|Shell performs the Heat-Seeking Missiles Spin attack.jpg|Shell's Spin attack Death-Shell.jpg|Shell upon Defeat Shell weapon.jpg|A player obtaining the Furious RPG from the Shell. Trivia *Together with the Shell Prototype, this boss looks similar to Star Warfare: Alien Invasion's Poison Pit, another boss from another game made by the same developers. *Strangely, no holes can be seen in the arena if the boss digs underneath. This is likely to prevent players from falling into the hole accidentally or intentionally (to avoid its attacks easily) if it is implemented. Category:Bosses